XANA Returns
by Cyanide 6
Summary: 30 years after the supercomputer was shut down Lyoko and its warriors have become legend. When a girl finds it, and turns it on, she and her new friends must stop Xana. Adopted from Invader Tyleana. OC story, with OCs already chosen. Read and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**These first two chapters belong Invader Tyleana. The OCs owners are at the beginning of chapter three. So, I don't own: Code Lyoko, the first two chapters, any of the characters listed at the beginning of chapter three, or the story title. Thank you!**

"Sita come back!" I called.

"God tell me WHY, today of ALL freaking days did she HAVE to run off? And into an abandoned factory! It'll take me FOREVER to find her! Crazy kitten." I grumbled.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked. In front of me was an elevator. "Ok… why the h-e-double-toothpick is there an ELEVATOR in the middle of an abandoned factory? Ah well, maybe it'll take me to Sita." I pressed the button, and stepped inside. "What's with the keypad?" I asked. "Um, let's try 3-2-5-0?" I typed it in and the door opened.

"THIS THING TAKES FOREVER!" I complained.

"What is THIS?" In front of me was a weird… THING. "Eh… I'm bored. Might as well turn it on." I said as I turned it on. It glowed and Sita ran out from behind it. "There you are Sita! Let's go home, I don't think being here is a good idea." She purred into my chest as I picked her up, and I ran back to Kadic.

"Damn it! I'm going to miss curfew!" I exclaimed as I climbed to the fourth floor. "Oh no, It's Ron." I whispered as I ducked behind the staircase.

Ron is our gym teacher and loves getting onto me and several other students.

"I thought I heard something." He muttered as he turned around. I sighed with relief and ran up the stairs and into my room, setting Sita down and changing into my night wear, pulling my hair out of it usual pigtails. Once I was done, I climbed into bed, set my alarm, and fell asleep.

.

"_Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away, take me away, to better days, take me away ,a hiding place. I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh." _Sang my alarm clock as I climbed out of bed.

"It's hard to grumble about waking up with THAT song." I said as I started getting dressed. "What time is it?" I asked, looking at the clock. "OH SHIT ITS 8:30! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I exclaimed, grabbing my books and heading for math.

.

"Morning Ana!" Called Rose.

"Hello hag from hell." I responded.

"Awww, did the kitty cat wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Asked Lucas.

"Shut UP Lucas!"

"What's the kitty gonna do?" Asked Joanna.

"Shut the hell up." I said, taking a seat.

"Whatever you sat kitty cat!" Said Eva.

"Good morning class, please open your books to page 144." Said the teacher.

I just looked out the window while the teacher lectured, doodling.

"TYLEANA!" The teacher called.

"Wha?" I asked.

"What is the answer to this question?"

"Ummm… 24 and ¼?"

"Correct."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class.

.

"Huh?" I asked looking at my laptop which had a big red exclamation point on the screen.

"WOAH what is wrong with your laptop?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm Jace Turner, and the people behind me are Lillith Perez, Hutch Madrid, Ertugrul Guncikan, and Gianna Ofiara."

"Oh. And to be honest I don't know. I turned on this computer thingy last night down in the abandoned factory by the river while looking for my kitten, and I had a wireless link established between my phone and my laptop to find my way back, but I don't know how THAT did anything!"

"Woah, don't tell me you haven't heard the legend!" Exclaimed Gianna.

"What legend?" I asked.

"The legend of the kids, the super virus, and the virtual world!" Said Lillith.

"Huh?"

"You turned on the computer in the abandoned factory, your PHONE was infected by XANA, which is the virus, and somehow the super scan was installed on your computer!" Exclaimed Ertugrul.

"Okay. Just, what does it mean?"

"According to legend, it means that XANA has activated a tower. Can you take us down to the factory?" Asked Hutch.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No" They all said together.

"Fine." I said, then headed for the woods.

.

"I was running around with Sita when she jumped down that thing, apparently it has a ladder." I said.

"Were there any forms of transportation?" Asked Gianna.

"Yeah, there were skateboards and scooters." I replied.

"Then let's go!" Exclaimed Hutch.

I reluctantly climbed down the ladder, the others following.

"Grab a skate board girl." Said Ertugrul.

I did as I was told, and followed the others. "Yahh!" I exclaimed.

By the time I had caught up the others had already climbed up another ladder, I scrambled to catch up. "WAIT UP!" I exclaimed.

"We aren't shutting the door on this thing yet, now hurry up." Said Lillith.

I ran into the elevator, and they pushed the button.

"Alright, I'll operate the super computer." Said Ertugrul.

"THAT'S what it's called?" I asked.

"Yes. You guys go on down, I'll prepare the scanners."

"STILL CONFUSED but ok." I said as we opened the door to the scanner room.

"Tyleana, you Lillith, and Hutch go this time ok? Gianna will stay here with me in case XANA sends anything in."

"Fine." I grumbled, stepping into a scanner.

"Transfer, Tyleana, Transfer Hutch, Transfer, Lillith. Scanner, Tyleana, Scanner, Hutch, Scanner Lillith. Virtualization!" Came Ertugrul's voice.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Lyoko." They all said at the same time.

"Okay." I said.

"Look out guys, we got monsters."

"What kinds Ertugrul?" Asked Lillith.

"Sorry Lilly, mega tanks."

"DAMN IT!"

"We can do this guys, or we can sure as hell try!" I exclaimed, taking a gun out of its holder. "I wanna find out what these babies can do anyway."

"Alright then, let's go!" Exclaimed Hutch.

I pulled out another gun, Lillith pulled out her ray guns, Hutch his Akimbo Sais, and Jace conjured an energy beam.

"Let's see what these bad boys are made off!" Exclaimed Lillith as a mega tank rolled up. "Ray Beam!" Exclaimed Lillith.

"DAMN you're good!" Exclaimed Jace.

"Thanks." Said Lillith.

"According to this WEIRD documentary on the computer, both Ana and Jace can deactivate the towers. Ana because she turned the computer back on and XANA has implanted some virus on her through her phone and laptop, and Jace because she has powers like this girl named Aelita, who went to Kadic!" Exclaimed Ertugrul.

"So it's either me or Jace. I vote Jace this time." I said.

"Works with me." Agreed Jace.

"Well you'd better hurry. The school just did a call out to all students because some of us go to the library during study hall. Do you guys remember those chemicals we were supposed to use during chemistry today? Well know they've been possessed by XANA and people are getting poisoned. The school said one of the teachers got some of the soup from the vending machine, it was somewhat pink, and when they drank it, they passed out!" Exclaimed Ertugrul.

"Then let's go." Said Hutch.

"Right." Agreed Lillith.

"Wait! Heads up, you have-" Ertugrul was cut off when Hutch and Lillith were devirtualized. "Hornets." He finished. "Jace, you go. I'll take care of the hornets."

"Got it. Be careful."

"Will do." I said. "Alright, let's see what ya got!" I exclaimed. "Trigger Happy!" I exclaimed, shooting.

"2 outta 3 Ana, not bad." Said Ertugrul. "Ok we've only known each other for like half an hour and everyone is calling me Ana. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, ask again later! Now WATCH-" He was cut off as I too was devirtualized. "Out…" He finished. "Alright Jace, it's up to you."

"Don't worry, I'm at the tower." She said. She then slipped into the tower and deactivated it. "Return to the past now!" Exclaimed Ertugrul.

"Wait, What?"

.

"Morning Ana." Called Rose.

"Morning Ro, how did you sleep?"

"Fine… Why?"

"No reason. Just trying to be nice." I said.

I then took a seat next to Gianna and Hutch. "No rude comments to the snobs this time?" Asked Gianna.

"Why give them satisfaction? I'll be nice." I said.

"Yeah, for NOW." Said Hutch.

"We won this battle, but who's to say there won't be more?" Asked Ertugrul.

"Ertugrul is right, I'm worried that XANA will try something again soon." Agreed Jace.

"C'mon guys, we can handle it. But for now, let's enjoy the fact we won!" I exclaimed, doodling on my notepad.

"Sure. Now stop doodling and pay attention!" Said Hutch.

"Yes MOTHER." I said. We all laughed at that, and I was sure this friendship would last a LONG time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Fiery Wires.**_

"TYLEANA HARRISON ARE YOU LISTENING!" Yelled Mrs. Smith. "Wha?" I asked groggily.

"Somebody's in trouble, somebody's in trouble," chanted Rose.

"Can it Ro." I growled.

"What is the answer?" Asked Mrs. Smith.

"Um…." I said while looking at the problem.

"G=27.985, the K= 73.54 and the C= 98.462." Said Hutch proudly.

"Very good Hutch. Pay attention next time Tyleana." Said Mrs. Smith.

"Yes ma'am…" I muttered.

She went back into her long lecture of boring of what I think is science while I continued doodling in my notebook. Suddenly a loud sound rang through the building.

"FIRE! EVERYONE LINE UP, SINGLE FILE!" Exclaimed Mrs. Smith.

"Ana!" Exclaimed Gianna.

"Gem! Let's go." I replied, getting in line.

"Something wrong?" Asked Jace, who was standing behind Ertugrul and looking at his laptop.

"Yeah. This building is up to date on fire safety. This couldn't have happened unless somebody set it themselves." He replied.

"Or XANA tampered with the wires." I said. "I have an outlet in my room that I plug my Mini Move into. This morning it wasn't working, so I unplugged it, took off the cover, and looked at it. The wires were torn, is it possible XANA could have launched another attack?" I asked.

"Let me run the superscan." He replied. A few minutes later we got an exclamation point and a beep.

"Yep. Let's go!" Exclaimed Jace. We ran for the sewers and I grabbed my skateboard, as did the others.

"Yahhhh!" Exclaimed Hutch as he passed me.

"Alright who's going?" I asked.

"Well I think you, because you can deactivate the towers, Lilly because she's epic and Gianna, because she's well… Gianna. Hutch and I will stay here in case XANA sends in anything." Said Jace.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Exclaimed Gianna.

"Alright girls, you can't fail. And Ana? Try not to get yourself devirtualized this time." Said Ertugrul.

"Yes MOTHER!" I replied sarcastically.

We went down to the scanner room and stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Tyleana, Transfer Gianna, Transfer Lillith. Scanner Tyleana, Scanner Gianna, Scanner Lillith." Said Ertugrul. "Virtualization!"

"Ummm Ertugrul, where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Ice Sector."

"Oh… Any monsters?"

"2 that I can see. Bloks, guarding the tower."

"Got it. Let's go!" I exclaimed, taking off.

"Ray Beam!" Exclaimed Lilly, shooting at a Blok.

"Nice job, my turn!" Exclaimed Gianna.

"You think you can handle it Gem?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She replied, shooting an arrow. "BULLSEYE!" She exclaimed, hitting the Blok dead on.

"Alright Ana, it's up to you."

"Oh JOY…" I replied, running into the tower. "Hurry guys, according to the news, oh by the way there's CABLE here, the fire has reached the dorms!" Exclaimed Ertugrul.

"CABLE? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS?" Asked Lilly.

"I just found out." Replied Ertugrul. "Tower Deactivated!" I exclaimed. "Great, RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

.

"Were the wires torn this morning?" Asked Jace.

"Nope."

"Morning Kitty Cat." Said Eva.

"Morning. And MUST I remind you every day? If you're going to call me something besides my real name, call me Ana."

"Ok Kitty Cat." She replied.

"Ahhh damn you to hell." I said. The others were trying not to giggle. "It's ok, laugh at her. Her ego can be destroyed Oh yeah, I have a poem for her." I said pulling out a piece of paper.

" 'For all of my life I've wanted to kill someone like you,

Someone with an ego like yours and is as stupid as you too.

You're gonna die, the birds will sing

and YOU WILL PAY FOR CROSSING ME.

THE END!' " I exclaimed.

"Nice one Ana." Said Hutch.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**So, I've adopted this story from Invader Tyleana. The first two chapters are hers. Also, the OCs belong to separate authors…**

**Lillith Perez by LyokoLUV**

**Jace Turner by AlwaysRokushi**

**Hutch Madrid by KittyAttack**

**Ertugrul Guncikan by Ertugrul1997**

**Gianna Ofiara by Prosper Jade**

**The Antagonists:**

**Lucas Vulpe by Okami-G**

**Joanna Perkins by LyokoFr34k**

**Rose Smith by RoseOfLight**

**Eva Clark by SwimmQueen**

**Tyler Jenkins by Anime Freak1**

**Sorry in advance for any character maiming. I hope to be able to stay true to your characters, and I hope this story comes out well, but I really can't promise anything. Wish me luck! Oh, tell me whether or not you think I should connect the OC application forms to the story.**

**.**

**Tyleana's POV**

I yawned as Jace, Gianna, and I headed into Italian. The boys and Lilly were headed off to drama.

"Oh boy, I am so **not** in the mood for Italian," I complained.

Jace gave a small smile. "If you did the homework, you wouldn't have trouble," she reminded, an eyebrow cocked.

Gem slid into a seat, and Jace and I situated our chairs around her.

"Settle down, settle down," the teacher called out.

Obediently, I sunk into my own thoughts, about Lyoko, and my new friends. In all honesty, I didn't know much, anything actually, about them.

I wondered how I missed out on this whole Lyoko thing. I mean, I like a good story as much as the next girl, and even though I'd never believe something like Lyoko without seeing it, I have to wonder why no one ever told me about it.

I blinked, a piece of paper landing on my desk. I unfolded it under my desk, to find myself staring at a Italian phrase.

"Tyleana!" The teacher called. "Are you still with us? Would you mind answering question three?"

"Um." I glanced up at the board, then down at the paper. _Might as well give it a shot._

I quickly shot off the answer, much to the teacher's surprise.

I glanced over to where Gem was giving me raised eyebrows. I gave her a grin back, and forced my mind to stay on the class.

.

After class, we met up at our lunch table.

Eva was still fuming about my publicly recited poem, and she, Rose, Tyler, Lucas, and Joanna were sitting at a table a ways off.

Hutch walked over with Ertugrul and Lilly.

The boys sat down, and we discussed our classes.

After listening for a bit, I changed the subject.

"Alright, I get that Lyoko is a virtual world, and that X.A.N.A. attacks us, but, I mean, there's got to be more to this."

Ertugrul frowned. "The legend goes, that a long time ago, four kids found the supercomputer, along with a girl who lived inside, and X.A.N.A. They fought X.A.N.A. to free the girl, and before long, they got her out, at the same time X.A.N.A. escaped. Then, well, legend has it X.A.N.A. disappeared. People assumed that the Guardians of Lyoko, as the five kids became known as, trapped him in Lyoko. That's where the whole person who turns it on gets the ability to deactivate towers. It's believed that this was a precaution left behind by the Guardians."

I blinked. "Well, what happened to them? And X.A.N.A.?"

"Well," Hutch said, "it's weird. Lyoko was supposed to have been shut off thirty years ago, but the legend only popped up twenty-five years ago. No one knows where it stemmed from. Everyone assumed it just a story." He frowned. "But, no, the story never does say what happened to the Guardians. I don't even know who started the legend."

The bell for lunch's end rang, but we all had a break period, so we decided to head out.

"Argh!" Jace gasped, as she tripped over TJ's extended leg.

I quickly caught her.

He gave her a smirk. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Maybe you should watch where you put your legs," Gem shot back.

"Maybe I wanted it there."

"Well, then, maybe it shouldn't come as a shock when someone trips."

He frowned, opening his mouth to retort, before closing it and jogging off.

We headed out Jace and Gem's room, where we sat, discussing things.

Turns out, Jace and Gem were really against talking about their pasts, so we mainly discussed Lyoko.

Then it was more classes, and dinner.

Eva and Rose had materialized at our table, trying to get Hutch to talk to them.

"Come on, Hutch, eat with us!" Rose wheedled.

"Yeah," chirped Eva.

He gave a sigh, and I saw a quick look flash across his face that wasn't a cocky grin. It was gone before I could think more of it.

"Sorry, girls, maybe later," he said, his trademark grin sliding back on his face.

They pouted, sending the rest of us dirty looks as they strutted off.

"Idiots," I snorted.

.

The next day, things seemed to be going normal. At breakfast, the six of us sat down at our table.

"Everyone get a good night's sleep?" Ertugrul asked, as he sat down.

"Hell yeah, I slept like a rock!" I said. "Two X.A.N.A. attacks in a row will do that to you."

Jace frowned. "I fell asleep easy enough, but in the middle of the night, I had this really weird dream. It wasn't so much as bad, well, it was really sad. And intense. And really vivid. Then I woke up, at three in the morning, and couldn't get back to sleep."

We all sat, waiting for an elaboration on her story.

When none came, Lilly sighed. "And this dream was about…"

Jace's brow furrowed further. "That's another thing. I don't remember a single thing about it! It was so…" She shivered.

Just then the bell rang for classes to start, and everyone started filing out.

Ertugrul held up a hand to stop us. "Well, hope the rest of you got enough rest, 'cause X.A.N.A.'s just activated a tower!" he announced.

"Awesome!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Lilly said, grinning.

Jace sighed, shooting a tired glance at Gem, who grinned. "Sorry, Sleeping Beauty, you're gonna have to-"

She was cut off by an explosive sound. We all gasped, turning to the western wall of the cafeteria. An invisible shockwave seemed to be tearing up the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Gem screamed.

Then it hit, and everything went dark.

.

**Lilly's POV**

I saw Ana go down, but it was all I could do to get the others behind cover, before the shockwave hit us.

Our cover, an overturned metal table, absorbed a lot of the hit, but we were still hit hard.

_Oh super,_ I thought, picking myself up off the ground.

"Oh God, Ana?" Gem's voice came over.

Quickly I ran over, to see Ana. She looked like hell. Her hair had been ripped from its pigtails, and hung splayed out. Close to her scalp, it was all bloody.

Gem was scrambling for a pulse. "Find the others!" She snapped.

I opened my mouth to argue, but closed it realizing that, one: there wasn't any time to waste bickering, and two: I didn't have any better ideas.

"Hutch! Ertugrul! Jace!" I choked. The cafeteria looked like a bomb had hit. I heard one of the guys coughing.

"Ertugrul, you okay?" I asked, pulling aside the table that was half on top of him.

He groaned. "My leg is either really badly sprained, or broken."

"Can you walk? I mean, like, using something as a proxy crutch?"

"I you can find something," he said, wincing as he tried to move his leg.

"You're gonna have to do something about your leg," I commented.

"Yeah, I'll splint it," he mumbled, grabbing a nearby board, and fastening his leg to it with a strap. "Oh God, that kills!" He said.

I stared at him, one: not knowing how to help him, and two: debating whether I should stay with him, or go look for Hutch and Jace.

A scream splitting the air answered my question. "Be right back," I said, running off in the direction of the noise.

I found Jace, eyes wide, gasping for breath. By the lump on her head, it was obvious that she had just regained consciousness.

"Oh God, oh God," she whispered, clutching her hand and chest.

"What's wrong," I asked.

She just get whimpering.

"For God's sake, Jace, I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong!"

"I'll help her, you find Hutch," Gem's voice floated up next to me.

I stepped back, as Gem turned to Jace. "Ana?"

"Alive and breathing, but she's in bad shape. Half her bones are broken, she's got a real bad concussion, and she's bleeding bad," Gem replied.

I nodded, hurrying off to find Hutch.

I ducked around a pile of rubbish, to nearly step on Hutch.

"Hey Lil," he said. "Help me out a bit? Did you hear Jace's scream?"

Sighing, I bent down to try and pick up what trapped his legs. Working together, the two of us were able to get it off, and he stood up.

He looked around. "What happened?"

"X.A.N.A.," I said back, as we made our way over to the others.

Gem waved us over to Jace's side. "'Kay, here's the rundown," she said, quickly. "Ana's out, and in the worse condition. Ertugrul's got a broken leg, but he's managed to splint it well enough that he can walk, if one of you finds him a proxy crutch, and helps him. Jace's got a broken wrist, and several broken ribs. It's important that's she's not moved much, but seeing as Ana's out, she's gonna have to go to Lyoko."

Jace gave a whimper at that.

"Sorry Jace," Gem said, frowning.

"Well, the sooner we get there, the better," Ertugrul called over. "The supercomputer translates injury into weakness and lifepoint loss. So you'll feel better there, anyway."

Gem nodded. "I'm staying here, to look after Ana. If X.A.N.A. makes another one of those, I want to be able to move her, and I want to keep an eye on her, just in case."

I nodded. Hutch bent down and gently picked up Jace, who cried out, wincing.

I found a disconnected table leg, handing it to Ertugrul, who picked it up, leaning heavily on it.

"Let's go," I said.

"Good luck," Gem said, watching us lumber off.

.

**Gem's POV**

I watched them go, frowning, before turning back to Ana.

The bump on her head signified quite a concussion, and I was immensely grateful that she wouldn't have to recover on her own. I set to work, splinting everything that was broken, and trying to staunch some of the heavy bleeding.

First aid was one of the things I knew back and forth. One had to, when they had my kind of experience. Broken bones, concussions, I had grown up with them.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Footsteps that made me freeze. Big heavy footsteps, that couldn't belong to a human.

I pulled Ana closer to me, when around the corner came what looked like a giant tarantula. The X.A.N.A. tarantula, not a spider.

The only difference was the fact that it was bigger and much meaner looking. That and the huge mouth like thing, that was in place of its normal, dog like muzzle. It opened, similar to a funnel.

It walked around heavily, as if it was tired, and I realized the huge mouth was probably what had caused the huge sonic blast.

It lurched around the corner, looking around for signs of life.

Then it turned to face me.

I froze.

It took half a step forward, before turning and lurching off.

I realized that it didn't have eyes. It could hear, but not see.

So I just stayed still, holding my breath, hoping that they deactivated the tower before that thing got the power to send another blast.

.

**Lilly's POV**

Slowly, we made our way to the factory. Once we got there, I heard a shriek.

"Oh God! Lilly, Ertugrul, Hutch, Jace! Thank God you're okay!"

I turned to look, but the voice was all too familiar to me.

Lucas limped over.

"I-I saw what happened. I-I w-was too far away to be badly hurt, but I-I saw…"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You should've stayed at the school, it would've been safer there."

As much as I didn't like him, one: he was clearly freaked out about the whole thing, and two: he was only some jerk from school.

He shook his head. "I can't go back! It'll happen again!"

"Lucas, you have to!"

"NO!"

"Lilly, we don't have time for this," Ertugrul said. "He can come to the factory, we'll just run a return trip."

Sighing, I dragged him into the elevator. He was shaking, and I felt a little bad for him.

Soon, we were in the scanners. Hutch and I were standing, Jace was crumpled in hers.

Lucas just stood in the scanner room, shaking, slumped against a wall.

Ertugrul's voice came over, as the scanners closed.

"Virtualization!"

.

**Ertugrul's POV**

"Okay guys, how're you faring?"

"Better," Jace said, quietly. "Still feel weak, but at least it doesn't hurt to breath."

"Good. But be careful. Lilly and Hutch, you two are the only ones with full lifepoints. Jace is at half. So watch it."

As they started off, they instantly ran into several hornets. "Guys, watch out!"

Lilly's ray gun took out one, and Hutch stabbed one through the eye of X.A.N.A., before receiving a rain of lasers.

"Watch out!" I called, before something happened. The screen showed that I lost contact. "Guys?"

I tried to fix it, but I just knew that they were taking a beating from the hornets.

Suddenly, I heard the elevator.

Lucas limped in. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but Hutch just appeared in the cylinder thing, saying something about a X.A.N.A."

"'Kay. Thanks, Lucas." I grabbed my crutch and lurched toward the elevator, hitting the down button.

As it closed, I saw Lucas watch me. The door was nearly shut, before I saw a grin spread across his face.

.

**Jace's POV**

Hutch dived to the ground as a flurry of shots rained down.

"Watch out!" Ertugrul called.

Hutch leapt away, before slicing back, taking out another one, before being hit.

"Ouch!" He yelled, stumbling back. "Uh, Ertugrul? Why do the shots hurt all the sudden?"

"Oof," Lilly, gasped, receiving a blast. "Hey, what's going on?"

We were met with silence.

.

**Lucas's POV**

The elevator shut, and I quickly locked it. The elevator program had been brought up, and it was easy to hack.

After that was taken care of, I quickly typed a message.

_The scanners are off-line, and the supercomputer operator is trapped in the elevator. Ro is trying to find the other two, to lead the sonic tarantula to it. What are my orders?_

The message came back soon.

_Good. Proceed to drain the lifepoints of the warriors on Lyoko. Once their lifepoints are gone, they'll be deleted permanently._

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "They had it coming," I whispered to myself. Taking another deep breath, I wrote my response.

_As you wish, X.A.N.A._

**Okay, so tell me what you think! To all of you who have OCs, give me feedback on how I'm portraying them. PM or review anything that would help me write them better, or any information that I may not know! And, again, review if you want me to connect the OC info on the next chapter, to make it easier to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**Okay, so I'm gonna post the OCs in this story here. They're slightly altered, the ages, for example, and the grades, just parts are left out to be further revealed later.**

**Name:** Tyleana Harrison

**Nickname:** Ana

**Birthday: **April 5th

**Age:** 14

**Grade**: 8th

**Dorm**: Yes

**Roommate (yes or no):** No

**Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight):** Slim and curvy, tan skin, 4 ft 11, 100 lbs.

**Eyes:** Big emerald green eyes.

**Hair:** Black and red, waist length, straight, in pigtails.

**Personality:** Sweet, caring, dangerous, will go out of the way to help friends,

**Day Outfit:** A cyan blue one sleeved long sleeved shirt with swirls designs, a light pink tank top underneath, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and white boots.

**Night Wear:** A pair of pink shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of bright blue slippers. Hair is let down.

**Formal Wear:** A licorice black dress with one long sleeve that stops at her mid-thigh with neon pink sequins, a pair of white tights, silver heels, and maroon feather earrings. Hair is curled and let down.

**Any Other Occasion Outfit: **A pair of neon green jean shorts that stop mid-thigh, a midnight blue tank top, a pair of neon pink tennis shoes with gray strings, and a pair of white feather earrings. Hair is in a single pigtail.

**Likes:** Ice cream, reading, her friends, taking care of her kitten Sita

**Dislikes:** Snobs, people who think they're all that, XANA

**Friends:** She'll be friends with anyone that will be nice and can keep a secret.

**Enemies:** XANA

**Lyoko:**

**Outfit:** a black skirt with a slit, white tights, a red tank top, an orange bobble earring, hair is in a single braid, black leather combat boots.

**Powers:** She can do different things with different voice frequencies; she also has an ability associated with her weapons called "Trigger Happy"

**Weapons:** 2 guns

**Vehichle:** Wings

.

.

**Name:**Jace Turner

**Nickname/ Preferred name (if any):**none

**Age:**14

**Nationality:**English/ Scottish

**Grade:**9

**Birthday:**January 18

**Favorite Subject:**History

**Appearance:**5"1', long corkscrew chestnut curls, ivory skin, freckles, long bangs, tapered layers, emerald eyes

**Outfits (day, night, formal):** Day: Jeans, pink striped one shoulder shirt, converse, locket, Night: long baggy shorts, camisole, Formal: strapless purple number with flared skirt and

**Personality:**The only reason she is able to attend Kadic is because she received a scholarship. She keeps to herself with her nose in a book.

**Likes:**Books, her brother

**Dislikes:**Everything else

**Hobbies:**Painting

**Dorm:**Yes.

**Roommate: **Gianna Ofiara

**Relationships/ Friendships:**Jace is afraid to open up, and generally keeps to herself. She doesn't have many friends.

**Best Guy Friend:**never had one

**Best Girl Friend:**Gianna Ofiara

**Romance:**Yes

**Lyoko:**

Supercomputer operator, as well as

.

.

**Name**: Hutch Madrid

**Nickname/ Preferred name (if any):**N/A (unless you can think of one).

**Birthday:**March 28.

**Age:**15

**Grade:**8th

**Dorm:**Yep.

**Roommate (yes or no):**No. Unless you really, really! want him to have a roommate.

**Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight):**Hutch is the very description of a Spaniard; tall and slender, with biceps and abs and the whole muscle-works, not to mention the dark skin. He's hardly seen without a cocky grin set on his face. He has a tattoo of wings between his shoulder blades, white in color.

- 6'2"

- 126lb.

**Eyes:**Rich chocolate brown.

**Hair**: Messy, dark brown hair that hangs over his left eye and ends just below his ears.

**Personality:** Hutch and popularity naturally go together; he's a player and everyone loves him. He's dated nearly every girl in the school, cheated on most of them, has hasn't been slapped once; everyone knows he's a player and a cheat, but they don't care because they get that once chance of being together with him

**Day Outfit:**Hutch wears a white tee-shirt, nothing on it, and a pair of baggy, faded, torn, light blue jeans, with a tan, fabric belt. He also wears a pair of white Vans.

**Night Outfit**: A set of light gray sweats, no shirt.

**Formal Outfit:**A dark gray tuxedo with a blue tie.

-** Gym**; He wears mesh, knee-length silver/gray shorts and a black muscle shirt.

**Likes**: Spring, the water, video games.

**Dislikes:**the cold, the heat, loud people.

**Hobbies:**Video games, his electric guitar, drawing.

**Friends:  
><strong>  
><strong>- Best Guy Friend:<strong>Not until later; someone who tries to be his friend even though he pushes them away.

**- Best Girl Friend:**Same as above.

**- Relationships/ Friendships**: At first, he's going to hate everyone in the new Lyoko gang (but he won't hesitant to save them), but he'll start to warm up them. As for a relationship, he wants a love-hate one, where she hates him for who he is, but can't get enough of him.

**Enemies: **Antagonist and Co.

**Lyoko:  
><strong>  
><strong>Outfit:<strong>A sort of Assassin uniform, his body entirely concealed, the hood covering his eyes but still allowing him to see. It's white, with glowing red lines outlining it and the Phoenix crest in the center of his chest.

**Power: **Teleportation (but he can only use if his destination is in his view).

**Weapon:**Akimbo Sais with dark blue hilts.

**Transportation:**Red and black mini motorcycle.

**Other:** He has a pet cat, calico, named Kali who dorms with him secretly. Also, he's on the school's

.

.

Here's a Super Computer Operator for the Lyoko Warriors

Name: Ertugrul Guncikan (Male)

Nickname: Archie

Birthday: 11/27/97

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate: You decide.

Appearance: Muscular and tall. 5'9, 140 lbs.

Eyes: Normal Size Brown Eyes with round glasses (Like Jeremie's)

Hair: Dirty Blond. Long Curly Hair (down to his shoulders)

Personality: Brave, Fair to all, Patient, Will sacrifice himself for his friends. Loves and excels at technology.

Day Outfit:A gray shirt with a collar and a clip-on and wears blue jeans.

Night Wear: Some random blue shirt with Adidas shorts.

Formal Wear: A black tuxedo with Black shoes.

Any Other Occasion Outfit: (Gym) Black Adidas Shorts and Some random soccer jersey.

Likes: Technology, Computers, Friends, Hanging out with friends, reading a book on a cold rainy/snowy morning. Soccer and Rugby.

Dislikes: Homework, Quizzes, People who waste his time.

Friends: Anyone who is nice, respectful, against racism/sexism, and can keep a secret.

Enemies: XANA, Bill Gates (lol).

Lyoko:

Outfit: His normal appearance on Earth but he has a computer headset that can fire anything he wants but for a cost of 10 lifepoints each.

Powers: Give other Lyoko members his own lifepoints.

Weapons: Varies by command.

Vehicle: A Jetpack.

.

.

Name: Gianna Ofiara

Nickname: Gem

Age: 13

Nationality: Polish

Grade: 8th

Birthday: June 22

Favorite Subject: English

Appearance: 4"11', 105lbs, lithe build, scars on her left wrist, tattoo on her back that reads "Vae Victus" surrounded by lilies (it is a memorial for her mother. Vae Victus is Latin for "woe to the vanquished", she stole money from her father to get a fake ID to get the tattoo done. he doesn't know about the tattoo, but he knows that Gem stole the money.), nose ring, seven piercings on each ear, birthmark on the nape of her neck

Hair: Dirty blonde, layered, curly, flows down her back, side bangs. sometimes wears it in a long, loose braid.

Eyes: Cobalt blue

Outfit: Day: blue jeans, converse sneakers, blue short-sleeved shirt that shows her midriff just slightly, under a loose white shawl, arm warmer on her left arm. in cold weather the short sleeves become long and doesn't show her midriff. night: silk blue pajamas, gym: shorts that reach her knees, baggy gray shirt, work-out sneakers. Party: off-shoulder flowing black dress, black heels

Personality: Gem is wise for her age. She will always say what's on her mind, it doesn't matter who she is speaking to. she's a bit of a hot-head and has a temper. she usually keeps it in check, but alas, she's only human. she is very right-minded, she loves the arts and has a beautiful singing voice. she's a fighter, speed and agility are on her side. she treasures her friends, they're her family, she'll defend them to the death. however, she's experienced more pain than anyone ever should, and though she wants to trust people and open up, she cant. She hides her feelings with humor, she is very funny.

Likes: painting, drawing, acting, singing, friends

Dislikes: schoolwork, math, science, fake people

Hobbies: arts

Dorm: yes, she is dorming

Relationships: Gem would be friends with people who are different. She surrounds herself with interesting, funny people who are curious, just like her. Because gem has such trouble opening up with people, she is not looking for romance. But will it find her? ;D

Looking for romance?: imeaniguess.

LYOKO

Outfit: Gem sports lithe silver armour, a bow, and a bag of arrows strapped across her back. her hair is woven around a circlet of silver olive leaves, a symbol of victory.

Weapon: bow and arrow

Power: Gem can change the trajectory of her arrows with her mind, it is rare when they don't hit their marks. She also uses her mind to hypnotize her opponent for as long as she is able to keep eye contact.

Transportation: armoured horse

.

.

Name: Lillith Perez

Nickname: Lilly

Birthday: May 20th

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate (yes or no): Sure (:

Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight): Lilly has a small slim, petite body, with curves, which are noticble. Since she is causiaian, she has light skin, which is tanned, she stands at 5'4", and weighs 112 lbs.

Eyes: Lilly has big dark green eyes

Hair: Lillith has chestnut hair, which very dark highlights of red and black. Her hairsyle is curly, and it stright on the ends of her hair, and it comes to the middle of her back.

Personality: Lillith is sort of the "bad girl" type, mainly becuase she gets in trouble with teachers and the prinicple often, due to her sort of carelessness to school but sometimes, she does want to learn. Lillith is very popular amounst the school, due to she looks like Rachel Bilson, being one of the most hottest girls in school, she gets a lot of attention from the guys in school, but she doesn't really much pay attention to the attention she gets, but she does like to flirt around, but only to make the guy she likes in the lyoko group jealous. So, basically, she kinda a flirt. Most girls think that she is stuck up and snobby, but Lilly is nice to her friends.

Overall, Lilly is very nice, and siencre, but if you tick her of, be prepared to get a toungue slicing comeback. She also has very bad insecurites about herself, thinking that she is ugly, and doesn't have a magazine body, but she never shows her emotions to her friends, it's alone when she is alone

Day Outfit: She wears a dark brown halter top, that tops a little bit above her navel, on top of that, she has a sky blue jacket, that is halfway zipped. She also has dark blue skinny jeans, with black boots coming up to her ankles.

Night Outfit: A light blue tank top, with white shorts.

Formal Outfit: a pink halter top, with a black ruffled skirt, and silver sandlas

Any Other Occasion Outfit: For gym clothes, she has black sweatpants, with a purple tank top and a white jacket, that is halfway zipped, along with black sneakers

Likes: her friends, icecrem, chocolate, relaxing in the woods, pranking the antagoinst, hanging out with friends, playing volleyball, a guy in the lyoko gang

Dislikes: the antogonist(s), snakes, sharks, school, teachers, peanuts (becuase she is allergic to them)

Friends: Her best friend would be her roommate, and best guy friend is her crush.

As for a relationship: She is looking for a guy that is sort of like her, someone who she has a lot in common with, and likes her for what she is, and not for what she is known for, being hot.

Enemies: antagoisnts, xana

Lyoko

Outfit: a dark red and green spandex dress, with black shorts underneathe, with black boots that come up to her knee caps

Powers: Empathy, she has the power the read thoughts of Xana, or her friends if she feels like it, and also has weather manipulation, she can make the weather with anything she pleases.

Weapons: two ray guns

Vehicle: motocycle

.

.

.

**Antagonists**

Name: Lucas Vulpe

Nickname: Fox

Birthday: May 15th

Age: 13

Grade: 8th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate (yes or no): No

Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight): He has an angular face and a thin body- bordering on swimmers build. Has lightly tanned skin. He stands at 5' and weighs 94 lbs.

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Reddish-brown

Personality: He kisses up to authority do that he can manipulate then unknowingly. On the surface, he appears the perfect student. He keeps high grades, never misses school, and never breaks rules. Deep down, however, he is scheming, cunning, and horribly complex in his plans.

Day Outfit: Blue jeans, a red shirt with a brain on it, brown shoes, and a black hooded jacket. He wears a black wristband with a red XANA symbol on it.

Night Outfit: Red cotton shirts and a white v-neck shirt.

Formal Outfit: A maroon dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black tie (which he hates).

Any Other Occasion Outfit: Blue v-neck, ripped jeans, and black shoes.

Likes: XANA, animals, old music, classic movies, manga, computers.

Dislikes: The government, bullies, pop music, Lyoko warriors, authority.

Friends: Other antagonists

Enemies: Lyoko warriors, authority

.

.

Name: Joanna Perkins

Nickname: Jay Jay

Birthday: December 5th

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate (yes or no): Yes

Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight): Average, petite body, with barely any curves, but they are there. She has slightly tanned skin. She stands at 5'2, and weighs 110 Lbs

Eyes: big dark brown eyes

Hair: she has should length dirty blonde hair, and has a bang that goes to the left of her face

Personality: Jay Jay has sort of mean spirted personaltiy to the lyoko warriors, she always snoopy around, trying to get them into trouble, and spying on them, often evesdropping. Jay Jay is also very stuck up and thinks the world revolves around her, and thinks that everyone will bow to her word, if now she isn't afraid to speak her mind.

She is also boy crazy, and is always trying to get every boy wrapped around her finger, she even has a big fat crush on one of the boys i the lyoko warriors group, and will do everything she can get go out with him

Day Outfit: A dark purple fitted shirt, with a white skirt that stops in the middle of her thighs, along with black sandals.

Night Outfit: a blue tank top with white pajama pants

Formal Outfit: A sort of short dress that comes about mid-thigh, the dress black, with silver heels.

Any Other Occasion Outfit: A dark blue tube top, that is covered by a black cadigan, along with light blue shorts that stop at her knee caps, and black tennis shoes

Likes: getting on peoples nerves, snooping around, being with her friends, being around boys, music, dancing, singling even though she is a horrible singer.

Dislikes: the lyoko group, teachers, school, school food, being ignored, being talked back to

Friends: She is friends with people who are just like her, they aren't big fans about the lyoko group, and will do everything they can do get them in trouble

Enemies: The girls of the lyoko group

.

.

Name: Rose Smith

Nickname: Ro

Birthday: March 31st

Age: 14

Grade: 8th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate: Yes

Appearance: Slim and curvy, tan, 5'4, 110 lbs

Eyes: Big blue eyes.

Hair: Mid-back length,straight,blonde.

Personality: Devilish, backstabbing, creative.

Day Outfit: A strawberry red t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of blue sandals, gold hoop earrings, and a silver bracelet.

Night Outfit: A pink silk nightgown with pink house shoes.

Formal Outfit: A black mini dress with black heels, gold hoop earrings, hair curled.

Any Other Occasion Outfit: A pair of blue jean shorts that stop at the knees, a pink tank top, hair is up in a ponytail, small black hoops, and a pair of white sneakers.

Likes: Anything the protagonists don't, execpt brussel sprouts.

Dislikes: Brussel sprouts, anything the protagonists do.

Friends: All other antagonists.

Enemies: Protangonists.

.

.

Name: Eva Clark

Nickname: N/A, unless you can come up with one. (:

Birthday: April 24

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Dorm: Yes

Roommate (yes or no): Yes, with Joanna (Jay Jay) Perkins

Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight): Eva has a very slim petite body, with barely any noticable curves, she tries to make herself have by using push-up bras, and stuffing them, to make her bust look bigger (but no one knows, not even her roommate.) She has a tanned skin tones, due to her favorite thing to do is tan, and that is what you'll see her do most of the time. Eva stands at 5'4, and weighs 100 lbs.

Eyes: Big hazel/green eyes

Hair: Straight dark brown hair, that falls just below her shoulders, but she does have a habit of adding on extenstions, what fall to the middle of her back.

Personality: Eva is a very ditsy girl, she is clueless to her is clueless to her surroundings, giving her a sort of "stupid" mind. But in all truths, she is very smart and intellgent, she just chooses not to use her brain a majority of the time. Eva hangs with Joanna and Lucas, so that makes her popular as she calls herself. Since she comes from a very rich family, she tends to bribe people with money to do things. Eva loves making herself looks pretty, and is always looking in the mirror to make sure she looks "perfect". She loves being in expesnsive clothes, and has a weakness for smart boys, meaning she has crushes on guys who are very smart and intellgente, but she fakes it trying to make it look like she is into one of the popular guys in school, instead of the geeks.

Eva is also a party girl, she loves looking for a good party, she is also aone of those preppy cheerleaders. To the Lyoko gang, she can be stuck up and snobby to them, she is also Joanna's magnet, to be snooping and spying around to find out their secret. She is also very mean-spirted, meaning she likes putting peoples feelings down in any way she can, she loves loves loves making rumors about the lyoko gang, and loves to see them arguing amounst each other when they get mad at one another.

Day Outfit: A pink hollister fitted shirt, with white tiny polka dots on the shirt. Light blue skinny jeans, that are sort of tight, along with black boots that come up to her knees.

Night Outfit: A light purple t-shirt with white shorts.

Formal Outfit: A light blue halter dress, that stops a little bit above her knees. With black strappy heels.

Any Other Occasion Outfit: Her gym outfits consits of yellow shorts along with a white fitted shirt, and white sneakers.

Likes: Cheerleading, Make-Up, Her Friends, Boys, Trying to Be Perfect, Being Conceited, and tearing the lyoko group apart. And Money

Dislikes: Fatty Foods, Not Being Perfect, The Lyoko Group,

Friends: Joanna, Lucas,

Enemies: The Lyoko Group

.

.

Name: Tyler Jenkins

Nickname: TJ

Birthday: October 5th

Age: 14

Grade: 9

Dorm: Yes

Roommate (yes or no): No

Appearance (body type, skin tone, height, weight): TJ has a muscular runners body, he is very slightly tanned, he stands at 5'11, and weighs 109 Lbs

Eyes: Dark Brown Eyes

Hair: Shaggy Jet Black Hair, that stops above his ears

Personality: TJ is a hardcore jock, he is what people call an "A-hole" because of his mean spirited perrsonality. TJ plays of the soccer teams of the school, making him fairly popular beucase of him having the best spot on the soccer team (striker). He constatnly stays in trouble becuase he rarly ever goes to class beucase he hates school, to the lyoko gang, he is very cold hearted to them, and tries to block them out for everything they do. He is completely on XANA's side for does everything he can to help XANA win the battle, spite that he never goes to lyoko.

Day Outfit: Dark blue t-shirt with nothing on it, with black jeans, and white sneakers that have the xana symbol painted on the bottom of the shoes

Night Outfit: a white wife-beater, with black pajama pants

Formal Outfit: A black dress shirt, with black slacks, and black shoes, with no tie

Any Other Occasion Outfit: A dark red shirt, with black jeans, and black snakers

Likes: xana, his friends, video games, getting the lyoko gang in trouble, being a jock

Dislikes: the lyoko group and everyone else under hi, school, teachers, going to class.

Friends: Antagoinsts

Enemies: Protagonists

.

.

.

**Hope that helps a bit! On with the show!**

**Ertugrul's POV**

It took me about five seconds to realize that something was very wrong. The elevator refused to move.

I hit the button a few more times, before I realized I was stuck.

I quickly reached for my phone, to call Gem.

**Gem's POV**

Holding my breath, I pressed Ana and myself to the ground.

If one sound went off, it would alert our presence to the sonic tarantula.

One sound.

**Ertugrul's POV**

I was about to press the call button, when I heard voices in the other room.

"Hey, Ro," Lucas's voice said.

Pause.

"Yes, I'm proceeding the lifepoint drain. No, they're not here, I tell you, they're still at the school?"

Pause.

"Yeah, things are looking up here, soon, very soon."

Pause.

"Yeah, see ya Ro."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Lucas? Was working for X.A.N.A.?

It couldn't be. He was probably just possessed.

Still, I had to get out of here, if I was gonna help the others.

I reached up and flipped open the hatch above. Then I swung myself out.

Once on top of the elevator, I quickly climbed the rest of the way up, and ran from the elevator shaft, heading for the boiler room, and the roundabout way to the lab.

**Jace's POV**

"Guys, something's really wrong," I said, as I felt my strength fading.

"Nuh uh!" Lilly snorted, "when did you work that one out?" She was busy dodging shots, along with Hutch.

"No, seriously," Jace said, "my lifepoints are… draining."

Lilly leapt back to where Jace crouched, frowning.

"How? You haven't been hit?"

"Look, I have no idea! All I know, is at this rate, my lifepoints are gonna run out, and then, unless you want to drag Ana out here, we're dead."

"Gotcha," Hutch said. "Lilly, you and I are gonna distract them. Jacey, you run through."

He stared concentrating, at an outcropping of rocks. "Teleportation!" He announced, disappearing., only to reappear on said outcropping.

Lilly closed her eyes, raising her arms in the air. The wind began to swirl around, and dust began to blow up around. "Windstorm," she whispered.

As soon as the dust was in the air, I took off. I heard shots blasting to my left and right. Still, I ran, eyes closed, the path memorized.

I heard human footsteps, as Hutch passed close by me. He was slicing at monsters.

I hurried, knowing that Lilly's weather changing drained both lifepoints and energy.

Soon, I was at the tower, but it seemed the closer I got, the more lifepoints I lost.

**Ertugrul's POV**

Quietly, I slunk into the lab, sneaking up on possessed Lucas.

"Hi-yah!"

I brought my hand down on his head, knocking him out, instantly.

Then I saw what had caused my communication malfunction.

_Scanners offline,_ read the message on the screen.

Well, that's do it.

I was able to open up communications, though the scanners remained offline.

"Guys, I'm back. X.A.N.A. possessed Lucas, and he was draining you lifepoints. I can't stop it, so you're gonna have to hurry up! Oh, and don't get devirtualized, it'll be permanent."

"Super," Lilly's strained voice floated up. "Great. Can you do anything to help us?"

"Uh, I'll try."

**Hutch's POV**

Hearing Ertugrul's words didn't do much to my confidence. "Uh, that's great, Ertugrul. Um, you do realize that you just told us that our lifepoints are draining, you can't help us, and if we run out, we're toast, right?"

The sandstorm faded quickly, leaving me with no cover.

"Uh, Lils? I sorta neede that!" I said, leaping away from a kankralet, to protect Jace.

"Well," she panted, "one: I'm tired and can't bring it up. Two: if I run out of lifepoints, I die, and that was draining my lifepoints." She blasted a few monsters with her ray guns, before ducking behind a rock.

**Jacec's POV**

Hearing their plight, I gunned it.

Quickly, around a corner, until I was face-to-face with three tarantulas.

"Great," I whispered, "just great."

I backed away, but before I could get far enough out of range, it fired.

I was in blackness. No, not blackness, nothingness.

I briefly wondered if I was dead.

Then, I saw someone.

It was the exact same someone from my dream.

I reached out, and touched their ice white hand…

**Lilly's POV**

"JACE! Oh God! Hutch! You were supposed to look after her!" I know, throwing the blame on someone else is **not** going to help things. Things like: our situation, the Earth, but most of all my conscious.

"Oh God, Ertugrul, tell me she's not dead. TELL ME!"

He was quiet.

"N-no, J-Jace!" This was my fault, all my fault for letting down my sandstorm.

Then Ertugrul's voice, "I lost my data flow from that area. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

Hutch continued to block. "Call Gem. Tell her to bring Ana." I could tell he was as upset as I was, but he had to keep his head, or more people would die.

"Alright," Ertugrul whispered, dialing the number.

**Gianna's POV**

I was starting to breathe again. The monster had passed and was nearly out of earshot.

Now if only-

My thoughts were shattered by my phone's ringtone.

I didn't even have time to try and silence it, before the sonic tarantula turned on us.

Its mouth opened wide, sucking in.

It was about to release its devastating boom, when it just fell apart.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jace had deactivated the tower just in time.

A white light washed over us, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting at the lunch table.

Ana blinked. "Whoa! What just happened! Am I the only one who has no clue as to what just happened?"

I started to fill her in, but stopped, looking around.

"Where's Jace?"

Lilly, tough brash Lilly's, eyes welled up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. It's my fault. I guess X.A.N.A. didn't need it activated anymore, and shut it down himself, to save energy. I-I'm sorry."

I just stared, uncomprehending. "W-w-what are you trying to say?"

She started crying. "Gem, I'm so sorry!"

**Ertugrul's POV**

I sat in my room, typing frantically. I would never let one of my friends take the fall, again. I was trying to upgrade the computer, make their fights better. But I couldn't help but blame myself.

I had, after all, left and let myself get fooled by possessed Lucas.

Suddenly, my computer bleeped.

I looked down at what was loading up on my screen.

When it finished loading, I just stared.

I couldn't be!

But it was.

A message.

_Don't worry. I'm okay. Keep fighting, I **will** find you._

_Jace_

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so, I made a big mess up on the last chapter, forgetting to switch POVs. It's fixed now, so things should make more sense.**

**Also, to AlwaysRoshuki, worry not, while it may appear I have neglected the matter you brought up with me, be assured that I have not forgotten, but have merely been waiting for a more appropriate point to bring it up. On with the show!**

**Gem's POV**

My phone rang, vying for my attention. I just let it ring.

I didn't want to leave my room. How could this have happened?

I knew it was my fault. If I had left Ana, she would've been fine on her own, and I could have helped Jace. Now, now it was too late, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. So I just sat, alone, in my bed, facing the wall, trying not to look at her empty bed.

Why did everything that was ever good have to leave me? Yesterday, my life was perfect, now, my closet friend is… gone.

Tears spilled out of my eyes, as my phone rang again.

I checked the caller ID. It was Ertugrul.

I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

There was a knock at my door.

"One sec!" I called, quickly drying my face.

The door opened, and Ana poked her head in. "Gem, come on! Ertugrul wants to see us!"

Even her normally perky voice sounded really down. I know she blames herself, but it wasn't her fault. She thinks if she hadn't been injured, then she could have gone to Lyoko. But it's not like she got hurt purposefully.

"I don't want to see him," I said, quietly, trying not to let the tears in my voice show.

"Too bad, he won't show us unless you're here."

She grabbed my arm, and after a moment's weak struggling, I followed.

Once in Ertugrul's room, he showed us something on his computer.

I just stared for about a minute, before looking at the others, wide eyed.

Ana's face was all lit up, Hutch seemed relieved.

Lilly frowned. "You didn't program this to make us feel better, did you?"

"No!" He said, shaking his head vehemently. "Absolutely not! I swear!"

I bit my lip. It seemed almost too good to be true. "How, though?" I asked. "I thought you said she was devirtualized."

"She was!" Lilly said. "She ran around a corner to face three tarantulas! I ran around when I heard rapid laser fire, and saw her virtual form flicker out, like she had been divirtualized!"

I stared at the screen, at the little message that signified that my closest friend my still be alive.

"Don't worry, Jace. We'll find you."

**Tyleana's POV**

I left Ertugrul's room feeling considerably happier.

I even gave a friendly wave to Rose and Lucas as I passed them by.

They gave me sinister smiles. "Hey, Kitty cat! Where's your little friends?" Rose called.

"In Ertugrul's room, why? Hunting around for Hutch?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, and she exchanged a glance with Lucas, who seemed about to burst at the seams. His smile screamed 'I know something that you don't!'

Like I cared?

I walked past them, and up to my room.

Time to catch some ZZZs before tomorrow.

.

The next morning, my alarm clock didn't even bother to wake me with music. Nope, instead it was boring news, informing me of all the horrible accidents that had managed to happen this morning before most of the world was awake.

Slapping the alarm clock, I got dressed and grumbled down to breakfast.

Lilly and Hutch were bickering over something, which, upon further inspection, turned out to be a backpack.

"Wassup?" I asked, sitting down next to Gem.

She rolled her eyes. "Lilly found the backpack on the ground. They're both sure it's Rose's, but, while Lilly wants to hold the stuff in it for ransom, to get Rose away from us, Hutch wants to hang on to it."

"Why not just give it back?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

Gem sighed. "Lilly and Hutch? Not gonna happen."

"Well, they'd better decide soon, Ertugrul's coming over, and if he sees the commotion, he's gonna give it straight back to Rose."

Gem's eyes shot to one far end of the cafeteria, where Ertugrul was coming over.

Then they glanced at the other end, where Eva and Joanna were heading over.

"Things are gonna get ugly fast," Gem stated.

They did.

Ertugrul arrived at the table.

"Whose backpack is that?"

Then Joanna and Eva hit.

"What are you doing with Ro's backpack?" Eva asked.

"Nothing, we were gonna give it back," Lilly said, quickly.

"I'll take it," Joanna said, eyes narrowing.

"Nah, we're good, we'll give it back when we see her," Hutch replied, airily.

Well, all of the sudden, the atmosphere around the table became very tense.

Hutch's refusal to hand it over to Joanna and Eva suggests that he wouldn't be willing to hand it over at all.

Joanna's smile tightened. "Well, she's gonna head straight to history. You don't have history with her, so it's kinda important that we give her that. Now."

"We'll pass by her class on the way to math," Lilly retorted, grip tightening on the straps.

Ertugrul frowned. "Come on, just give them the stupid backpack."

Lilly's eyes met his, and she shook her head. "Thing is, we're fairly certain Rose took something from Gem. Something important. So we're just gonna get it back."

Eva's eyes got all big. "Ro wouldn't take something important from Gianna! That would be mean!"

"Tell me about it," Hutch mumbled.

Gem's eyes flicked up to Lilly's, questioningly. I got the impression she was unaware that something of hers was missing.

Joanna grabbed a strap of the backpack, eyes narrowing. "Hand it over, Lillith."

"Make me," she said, pulling it back.

Ertugrul tried to step between them, an impossible feat with the backpack taking up that space. "Look, Lilly, just give them it back!"

I wasn't sure whose side to take. A part of me felt like we should give it back. I mean, yeah, they've done this to us, but does it make us any better that we could do it back? Besides, it would simplify things.

The other part of me wanted nothing more than to keep the backpack, as a sorta payback, and make Rose sorry she toyed with us. I mean, it's not like giving her it back would make her any better.

Joanna finally let go. "I'm going to get Ro," she announced, turning and storming off.

Eva watcher go, frowning. Then she turned back, shrugging, a somewhat vacant expression on her face.

"You really should give it back," she commented, dippily.

Lilly smirked. "Not gonna happen," she muttered.

Eva sighed, and glanced over at Hutch, who had turned to Lilly, and the two continued their argument.

Lost in thought, or more likely, just turning off, her expression turned blank as she waited for Joanna to come back with Rose.

I turned to Gem. "Any news from Ertugrul about Jace?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't even know where to begin searching! If she got hit by the tarantula, she should have been devirtualized, it's as simple as that! But, he ran numerous tests on his computer, even going to the factory to run more calculations on the supercomputer. He's confirmed that the letter was indeed sent by Jace, it contains her digital code, and that, apparently, can't be replicated."

I nodded, frowning. "Maaaaaaaaan, I wish I could've been there. If I had just ducked with the rest of you guys, then both me and you would've been on Lyoko! This would never have happened! Now X.A.N.A.'s got an advantage over us."

Then Joanna and Rose came over.

"Hey," Rose snapped at Eva, "did they go through my stuff?"

"Huh?" Eva blinked, as if she had just been woken up. "Hmm, um, I'm not…"

"Never mind." Rose turned to us. "Jay Jay says you guys aren't gonna hand over my stuff until I come, so here I am, hand it over." She spoke very sharply.

Lilly grinned, sensing that Rose was very serious about her backpack's contents. "Hmm, now, we have an interesting predicament. You want this." She held up the backpack. "We have it. I'm sure we can work out something."

A flash of desperation flickered across Rose's face. "What do you want?"

Lilly was about to answer, when the bag was wrenched from her hands. By Ertugrul.

"Archie! What are you doing?" She asked.

He frowned. "This is stupid. If she wants her backpack, just give it to her."

Hutch grabbed at it, and the two fought, until it began to tear.

"That's enough."

The two boys looked at Gem, somewhat startled by the cool authority in her voice. She closed her blue eyes. "Just give it back to her. It's a backpack. Don't we have more important things to take care of?"

Lilly blushed. I could tell she was slightly embarrassed, quarreling over something stupid when one of her friends was in danger.

Hutch relinquished it, and handed it to Rose, who snatched it back, glaring.

Without a word, she turned on her heel, and marched back.

Joanna left with her. After a second, Eva got the message that they were leaving, and quickly followed.

**Lilly's POV**

I watched as they left, fingering something in my hand. "Hey, uh, sorry Gem." Apologies were not my strong point, but she was right.

Gem looked up, but before she could say anything, the bell rang.

"No problem," she said, as we made our separate ways. Hutch, Ana, and I had History, Archie, Gem had English.

As we walked, I handed the small thing to Hutch.

He cocked an eyebrow, fingering the small computer chip.

"Rose's bag," I whispered to him. If it was so important to her, we would work something out that involved her leaving us alone. If it wasn't so important, she wouldn't miss it.

**Rose's POV**

What jerks! They were sooooooooo going to pay.

"What was so important in the bag, anyway?" Eva asked.

Jay Jay and Eva, along with TJ, knew that Lucas and I were working on something very important, something that would help all of us. But I hadn't filled them in. Hell, if I hadn't walked in on Lucas when he first started, I wouldn't be involved.

I glanced at Eva. "Tell you soon enough." I meant it, too. They were loyal friends, and would most certainly want what we were working for.

After History, I headed up to Lucas's room. Inside was TJ, who had skipped class in favor of making sure things went okay.

"Anything happen?" I asked him.

"Hell no. What the hell am I supposed to be doing, anyway? I'm just watching a damn boring computer!"

"Well, that damn boring computer is what's gonna change all of our lives, yours included if you don't pop a blood vein in your impatience."

I set to work on the computer. I wasn't as good as Lucas. He had the brains to run this thing, but he lacked creativity in his approach. That's what I was good at.

"What the hell is up, anyways, Ro. You seem to think that this dumb project you and Lucas are working on is gonna, like, do something amazing!"

"It is, TJ, have patience," I snapped. "Hand me my bag."

He did so, grudgingly.

Soon, TJ, soon, I thought. As soon as the next stage in the plan was underway, we would present our side to the others. Then they would have the opportunity to join us, or be crushed. But they were good friends, and I had no qualms that they would see the light and join us.

I reached into the side pocket of my bag, to pull out the chip that I had been entrusted with. It was essential to our success.

I rummaged around in my bag for a second, before pulling it onto my lap to search it.

"What's up, Ro?" TJ asked, seeing my frantic expression.

"No, no, this can't be happening! No, no, no, no!"

But it did happen.

The chip was gone.

**Hutch's POV**

I looked at the chip Lilly slipped me. Honestly, I had no idea what it was, except that it probably had something to do with computers. What I **did** know, was that someone like Rose was **not** the type who totes around computer stuff. I was already formatting a plan as to how to approach Ertugrul with the question of what it was, without explaining how I got it. Or that it was Rose's.

My mind slipped through class, and I only snapped to attention when some geek in the back got busted for texting.

Lilly and I couldn't hold back snorts of laughter, as the unfortunate nerd made his way to the front of the class to hand over his phone.

Ana gave us slightly reprimanding, tired smiles, before tossing a sympathetic glance at the kid.

After class, I ran up to Ertugrul's room. We both had a break period, before meeting up in Phys-Ed.

"Uh, hey Archie," I said, nonchalantly sidling into his room.

He caught my eye, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, Hutch."

"So, uh, see. I found this chip on the ground around the school. Lilly says it might be hers, but she can't get it to work, she thinks it might be scratched or something."

I handed it to him, casually, like it was the most natural thing.

He plugged it into the machine, working to gain access. "Hmm, don't see why it wouldn't work, it's not scratched," he mumbled to himself. "Ah, well, that would explain it, Lilly doesn't have a computer that powerful." He typed a little more, until a load bar popped up, before turning to me, a confused frown on his face.

"I doubt that's Lilly's. It's encrypted, it'll take a few moments to unscramble. Did Lilly code it?"

Sensing that he might stop the loading if he thought it wasn't Lilly's, I played along. "Yeah, she might have. I dunno."

He turned back to the computer. "What power is her computer, anyway?" He was quiet for a second. "Wait," he turned back to me, "Lilly doesn't have a computer!"

Just then the computer on his screen indicated that the loading was done, and the screen filled with computer stuff.

Ertugrul turned back around. "What? This-this **can't** be right!" He turned to me. "Where did you get this?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

**Ertugrul's POV**

I told Hutch to call the others. I should have guessed that he and Lilly weren't gonna let the backpack thing drop, but I'm glad they didn't.

I have no idea what this was doing in her backpack. A program this powerful could drastically increase X.A.N.A.'s power, to the point where he could activate several towers at once. Already down one Lyoko Warrior, that would be devastating. Also one the chip, was a tracking program, attached to five virtual codes, none of which were familiar. Potentially, I could use this to find Jace, but one thing at a time.

Just then the others arrived, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So Archie! Hutch says you got something big to say? About X.A.N.A.?" Ana chirped.

Gem nodded. "Hutch said you found something that could help us find Jace."

I cut a glance at him. "I told you not to tell them yet!"

He shrugged. "Well, I was gonna tell Lilly, she got the chip."

Sighing, I turned to her. She put up her hands. "Whoa, one: I couldn't get Gem to come, she's still moping about Jace. Two: Ana kept bugging at me, so I told her a little. What's the big deal?"

I sighed. "The big deal is that it was in Rose's backpack."

Lilly shrugged. "So?"

I sighed. "You don't get it? What the hell is Rose doing with a potentially Earth-dooming chip?"

She got it. They all did.

Gem nodded. "I see. Is it possible she's possessed?"

I shook my head. "No tower activated."

"Then maybe she doesn't know what it is, only that it's important," Ana offered.

Lilly snorted. "Oh, that would be like her."

"That still doesn't make sense," I said. "How did she get it? Who gave it to her? Why is she so protective over it?"

Hutch cocked his head. "I can see if I can figure out," he said, quietly.

I glanced at him. "Can you do that without giving anything away?"

He grinned. "Watch me."

**Rose's POV**

"What's so important about that damn chip anyway?"

"Shut up, TJ, and help me find it!"

This can't be happening! X.A.N.A. entrusted me with this, and I let it get lost!

"Keep searching," I snapped at TJ, storming out of room.

I nearly bowled over Lucas. "Hey, we've got a problem," I hissed to him, detailing what was wrong.

He blanched. "Ro, that's not good! You told me you would take control of it, you told me it wouldn't get out of your hands!"

"Well, it wouldn't have if those jerks hadn't stolen my backpack!"

"How did you lose your backpack, anyway?"

"I-" I was about to answer him, when I heard someone clear their throat.

Whipping around, I came face-to-face with Hutch.

He caught me off guard, I'll admit.

"Um, h-hi," I stammered.

"Hey," he said, casually swooshing his dark hair.

I blushed. How did our greatest enemies have the nerve to look _that_ good?

"Oh, um, well, I just-"

"Lost something? Lilly told me she swiped something of yours." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm really sorry. To be honest, I hadn't expected things to get that out of hand, it was meant as a prank, I really never meant anything to be stolen."

His dark eyes were so apologetic. He obviously had no idea what the chip was capable of. I wish that we could win him over, let him see the true light, but…

"I was rooting around for it in her room, but I can't tell one chip from another. Maybe… I could plug it into her computer? You tell me what the program looks like, and I can't tell whether it's the one you're looking for."

"Really? Well, see, it's encrypted. It's unlikely that Lillith managed to decode it, but just in case…"

Quickly, I turned to Lucas. "Write down the first couple of codes, so that he can see what they look like," I hissed.

He frowned. "Are you crazy, Ro? We can't let him have that!"

"We don't have a choice."

Grumbling, he wrote it down.

I handed it over to Hutch, who examined it.

"What's it do?"

"Uh," Lucas stuttered. "It'-it's just a random program. N-Nothing, you know, special."

A frowned flickered across his face, before he smiled. "Cool. Don't worry, Ro, I'll get you your chip back."

He sauntered off.

Lucas frowned. "Jerk."

I turned on him. "What's your problem? He's trying to help."

"He's an enemy!"

I sighed. "I know. Really, if I thought there was any other way, I'd never trust him."

Thinking back, I wondered, what had made me trust him? Then I remembered the sincerity in his eyes.

Sighing, I headed off to find Jay Jay and Eva. We were almost ready to proceed, and this was their chance to join us.

**Hutch's POV**

Score for me! Heading back to Ertugrul's room, I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean, come on! I had just used my charms for the one good thing they can do, get information out of girls.

Rose obviously knew more than the chip was 'important' and Lucas clearly knew what the chip would do.

Which left me to the conclusion that they must be working for X.A.N.A.

"You're kidding," Ertugrul said, hearing what had happened, and my thoughts on it.

"Well, if the boot fits…"

"No way," he responded.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know, Archie, I see what Hutch is getting at. I mean, they don't really have a winning case. One: Rose is obsessed about getting this chip back, to the point where she doesn't even notice Hutch coming down the hall. Two: She and Lucas obviously know what it does, otherwise, Lucas wouldn't have been so adamant to _not_ tell you what was on it. Three: They're evil creeps, I can see them working for X.A.N.A."

"To take over the world?"

"Well," Gem said, "think about this. Did anyone see the eye-of-X.A.N.A. in Lucas's eyes? Back when he was 'possessed'?"

Silence.

"Good point," I said. "If Lucas wasn't possessed then, then it's pretty obvious who the culprit is."

Ertugrul sighed. "I'll run a scan, see if he was possessed or not. You guys, head to class. I'll skip."

**Think I'll end it here. Not a very good spot, but whatevs. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's POV**

"Gah!" I shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

My clock showed I had one minute 'til I had to get up.

Groaning, I got up and went down to breakfast. Only Gem was there yet, she seemed still out of it.

"Missing Jace?"

She sighed, shrugging. "This feels like my fault, that's all."

I frowned, turning toward my food. I didn't like seeing Gem like this. Usually she's so firey, but now she's just quiet, which really isn't like her.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the others' arrival at the table.

Lilly and Hutch wore determined, and slightly gloating, smiles.

"What's up?" I asked.

Ertugrul sat down across from me, frowning.

Hutch sat down next to him. "Nothing much. Just that me and Lilly were right. They weren't possessed, not at all."

**TJ's POV**

_Tick… tock… tick_

_Pause_

_ttttttock_

The broken clock on Ro's wall ticked feebly, as bored as we were.

Jay Jay sighed, massaging her temples, clearly ticked.

Eva stared vacantly out the window.

We were all waiting for Ro and Lucas, who apparently had big news to tell us.

Or something.

The door banged open and Rose blasted in, followed by Lucas.

"Alright," she said, "I've called you to meet here, because, as you may have noticed, Lucas and I have been incredibly busy with a secret project, one we claim will change our lives, forever!"

I sighed. "Damn it, Ro, you called us in here to talk about your project."

She gave me glare. "No, TJ, it's bigger than that. Lucas, begin explaining."

Lucas turned toward us.

"A few days ago, I was approached on my computer by a mysterious contact. I was asked to meet in a specific place, at a specific time. Once I reached that place, I was met by a cloaked figure. He told me that he had long battled to gain control of the world, and that he had been thwarted thus far by his enemies. He had been trapped for years, but had escaped, only to be faced with new ones. He said that my close proximity, deep enmity, and superior intellect, along with an unassuming position, placed me as the perfect candidate to assist him.

"At first, I was merely sent on reconnaissance, to get a look at our enemy's daily routines, but things became more complex as he realized what I was capable of, and how far I was willing to help him.

"So, he gave me another task. One far surpassing the others in importance. He gave me a computer chip, and told me that I was to keep it safe, and make some adjustments. I was also scanned, to prevent memory loss, which I'll elaborate on further. One day, as I was working, I was interrupted by Rose, who was able to wheedle the information out of me. But this was good, as I now had a partner to work with."

Rose began speaking. "X.A.N.A gave us elaborate instructions, and so far, they've worked. We've managed to decrease their numbers by one, in only a single attack. We've managed to wreak havoc on their team, and make progress on the chip.

"But, we have been hampered. As you've probably noticed, a certain chip has gone missing, the very same one that Lucas was talking about. That's why we're talking to you about this now, we can't afford to wait."

The two faced us.

I was completely quiet. What the hell do you say to that? If I wasn't so sure they were telling the truth, I'd say they were lying.

Still, you can't blame we for not believing them.

"Prove it," I told them. "Then we'll talk."

Rose grinned. "Follow me."

**Ertugrul's POV**

"Well, this changes things," Gem stated flatly.

"No kidding," I told her. "If Lucas is working for X.A.N.A, then we've got a problem."

"Do you think his friends are?" Ana asked.

There was a pause.

"Maybe. On one hand, they are pretty crazy," Lilly said. "On the other hand… World domination? Eva? I mean, they're not exactly the type you could think would pull this off."

Ertugrul frowned. "I agree. It's a stretch that Lucas is even in it. I can't see the others blindly joining him and X.A.N.A. Seriously, what would X.A.N.A. promise them? And really, they're pretty pathetic. No, I think that X.A.N.A.'s tricked him somehow. I mean, come on. I doubt he really understands the scope of X.A.N.A.'s plans.

**Joanna's POV**

We followed Lucas and Ro out of the school, and down into the forest.

I shivered slightly. I'd always hated this place.

"This place stinks," I said. "There's gotta be a better way to your secret."

Ro turned around, and put her hands on her hips. "Trust me, Jay, this will make a hundred treks into the woods worth it, trust me."

As we walked further, the ground started to get muddy.

"The mud keeps sucking my shoes off! I growled.

"Cool it," Tyler said, smirking at my unhappiness.

"I'll cool it when-"

"We're here," Lucas said, interrupting our conversation.

"Oooooh," Eva said, blue eyes wide. "This place looks creepy!"

We were staring at some old building.

"Great," Tyler sneered. "This was really worth pulling us out here for."

Ro whipped around on us. "We are about to let you in on the chance of a **lifetime**!" she snapped, self-righteously. "Complain all you want, but your lives are about to change. **Forever**! This is big, guys, and we need help! We need you! X.A.N.A.'s trusting us to get you on our side, and when we're united, nothing will be able to stop us! We need your ideas, your strengths, your ambitions! We need more people on our side! Join us, and when X.A.N.A. takes over the world" she paused for breath, dramatically, "you will too!"

There was a pause as we took this in.

"Oooooh, I'd like to rule the world!" Eva chirped.

Tyler frowned, though he usually would have jumped all over this comment.

"I'm all for ruling the world," he finally said. "But you've gotta prove this, or your little speech will be worth crap, got it?"

Lucas smiled. "Come right this way."

**Rose's POV**

I led the way into the dilapidated old building **(AN: no, it is not the hermitage, it's just a different building, smaller than the hermitage and in a different part of the woods.)**

Once inside, we led them into what looked like a mere closet, but was really an elevator to the below ground.

It was down here where we conversed with X.A.N.A. He took the form of what he described as a "Lyoko-detached polymorphic specter".

Lucas explained briefly. A polymorphic specter has the ability to transform into any human form, though some limitations apply. However, because these were usually connected to Lyoko, Lucas had to steal some software from Ertugrul and assist X.A.N.A. with a program which made the specter disconnected from Lyoko.

However, this meant that the only ability the specter had was the ability to shape-shift and use small electricity bolts. Apparently, these specters used to have super strength and speed, and could shoot lightening out of their hands and multiply and go intangible.

But whatever. It gave us direct communication with X.A.N.A., and we used that to get our missions.

As the closet/elevator lurched, I heard Jay Jay gasp, and whimper slightly.

I smirked. Good. That meant we were getting through her usually bored exterior, and letting her know that this is serious.

Even Ty seemed tense as the elevator came to a stop.

When it opened, Lucas stepped out into the large room. In the middle was a computer interface. According to Lucas, this was very much like the lab room in our nemesis's base factory, except that theirs had several floors and a direct portal to Lyoko. Ours was far less powerful, and had only one floor, with the actual supercomputer in another room. This computer was mainly to run and store programs, so, according to Lucas, this made it harder to program on.

"Wow! This is like alien stuff!" Eva said, eyes wide. "I didn't even know this stuff existed!"

Ty shot her a snide glance. "Honestly, Eves, it's a big computer. These things exist in real life! Dumb as dirt," he muttered.

Lucas frowned from where he was sitting at the computer. "Shut up! I'm trying to reach X.A.N.A."

He said the name with a reverence I understood, but the others seemed mildly impressed at least.

Well, they were gonna have a surprise waiting for them.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the middle of the room, and a figure began to take shape.

**Tyler's POV**

"The hell?" I whispered to myself at the thing started to appear. _God, calm yourself, Ty, _I thought, _it's just some damn illusion._

But that's hard to believe when landed with a solid thump.

The person, even fully formed, was frustratingly hard to make out, 'cause of the damn cloak he was wearing.

He looked up at us, his eyes blazing with a strange symbol.

"These are our allies, which you have brought to help us on our glorious quest for true domination."

I got the impression that this wasn't a question, but a statement.

Still, Ro motioned us to answer.

Eva only nodded, though she looked like she was about to wet herself.

"Y-yes," Joanna stammered, before turning to me.

Well, _I _wasn't gonna stutter like an damn idiot. "Y-y- uh, right."

Damnit.

X.A.N.A. nodded. "Are they loyal? Committed? There will be no backing out. Are they willing to change their lives for a higher goal? I shall hear it from them."

Again, we went around, pledging our loyalty. This was the freakiest thing I've ever done. Hearing it from X.A.N.A., up close, was more heartpounding than anything I've ever done before.

Then he walked around, touching each of us on the forehead, a shock pulsing through us. Nothing illusion about him. Then, if things weren't crazy enough, he transformed into different shapes, with electricity zapping around him.

I felt a weird lightheadedness, which wasn't really like me, but I realized why.

This was real, man. There was nothing fake about it. And only after I had pledged my faithfulness did I realize.

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

**Lucas's POV**

After X.A.N.A. had left, Ro ordered the others to head back to the dorms, to think it over.

We had business to do.

If our enemies, the Lyoko Warriors, had the chip we needed, then we were gonna have to get it back. And the best way to do that was to attack.

So Ro and I planned with X.A.N.A. the rest of the night.

**Jace's POV**

It was so dark where we were. Not that I knew where we were. Only that it was dark.

One of the figures walked up to me.

This one was a female, I was sure of it.

Though taller, and more filled out than the person who had first brought me here, she was still pale, and emaciated.

The other boy was with her.

The two glanced solemnly at me.

They didn't speak much, I didn't know what they were doing here.

Or what I was doing here.

But I did know they had something to do with X.A.N.A.

_I must leave, _the female thought mentally. _Don't worry, I will be back._

She turned and faded until she vanished.

_Is she going back to one of the leaders? _I asked.

The remaining boy gave me a small smile. _If you could call them that._

This is how the three with me spoke of the leaders. Though I was the only one to call them that, that was the role the two figures seemed to exercise.

The two figures were the weakest, physically, of the small group, but seemed to exercise the most power.

Though they both seemed androgynous, the physically stronger one seemed more female, and the less seemed more male, though it was impossible to tell.

It was the second one who brought me here.

All of them were pale, and emaciated, and all glowed in the darkness.

But their light was dimming.

Even in my short time here, I could see that.

Oh, and there is one more thing I know about them…

They're dying.

**Lilly's POV**

It had been a few days since Gem had gone missing.

I still felt like this was my fault. When your friend's life is in danger, don't friggin drop her cover!

I headed outside after class.

Hutch was trying to show Ana how to play some video game, and Gem had opted to watch them.

But it was cool out, and I needed to clear my head.

As I headed walked by the gate, I saw a guy, maybe a few years older than I was, holding something over one shoulder.

He looked slightly uncertain.

"Hey," I asked. "Can I help you? You look like you just landed on an alien planet."

He frowned. "I'm looking for someone. I haven't heard from her in a few days, and she never picks up when I called her." He shrugged. "Is it so wrong that I should be worried?"

He seemed to get all defensive when he said that, so I held up my hands. "No, it's fine! Hell, a lot can happen in a few days." I held out my hand. "I'm Lillith Perez. Who are you looking for?"

He shook it. "Axl Turner. I'm looking for a girl named, Jace."

I froze. "Y-your sister. Are you sure."

He gave me a funny look. "Yes I'm sure. Do you know her?"

"Y-yeah, she's a friend of mine." He looked suspicious at that, so I pulled out my phone, flipping to a picture, which held me, Gem, Jace, and Ana, grinning. Gem had her arm around Jace's shoulders, and Ana was trying to block the picture, giggling.

I was trying to act too cool for pictures, an attempt I see, which failed miserably.

He looked at the picture, smiling softly. "I didn't know she had so many friends." He looked up at me. "Anyway, would you know where she is?"

I hesitated, but before I could answer, he shifted the thing he was holding, and the blanket covering it shifted slightly, too.

Under the covers I saw, what I thought at first was a baby doll. But I realized it wasn't, one: because no guy would ever tote one around, two: because it was way too lifelike, and three: because he moved slightly.

I suddenly had a feeling of misgiving. I looked back up at Axl.

"Who are you? And who is he?"

He bit his lip, thinking, before deciding to answer.

"I'm her brother. And this is her son."

.

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Also sorry if this isn't very good, but I had to clarify some things with our antagonists (none of who's owners I've heard from, so I have no idea how I'm portraying them).**

**Anyway, please review! Tell me how well/horribly I'm portraying your OCs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ana's POV**

Everyone seemed shocked, except for Gem.

We took our conversation to my room, where no one else (Rose, Eva, Lucas, ect.) could hear.

Axl was frowning, obviously regretting telling us.

Gem had a super angry look on her face.

Lilly had a bewildered look on her face.

I was just surprised.

Lilly was the first to talk, once we reached my room. "Okay…" she said, frowning slightly. "I'll admit it… I never thought Jace was like that."

Axl frowned at this. "She's not."

Gem glared. "It wasn't her fault!"

My eyes grew wide. "So she was- she was-raped?"

Axl shook his head quickly, but before he could talk, Lilly cut in.

"I didn't mean that. I meant I didn't think Jace _liked _guys."

This was met with an awkward silence.

Gem turned on Lilly. "How did you find out? Did you force it out of her? Did you somehow find something?"

Lilly shook her head. "Pipe down," she said. "I've always had keen observation on relationships." She gave a small smile, which, for once, had no sarcasm on it. "It's pretty obvious the way you two eye each other."

Gem glanced angrily at us.

"I don't care," I assured her, not knowing what else to say.

Just then the boys burst in. "Uh, hey," Hutch said, glancing around, his eyes alighting on Axl. "We saw you girls head off with some random guy, and…"

"Eh, this is Jace's brother," I said, slowly, before gesturing to the bundle containing Jace's son. "And this is-"

Gem cut me off with a glare.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Gem. Is this gonna be some huge secret? That just makes things awkward!"

Gem's eyes flashed. "If you guys knew what Jace and I suffered because of this, you'd stop trying to make it a small deal!"

Lilly didn't miss a beat. "No, it _is _a small deal. It's how people react that's a big deal. People who are stupid, freak about this, but you know what? It's not a big deal. Like who you want! I don't care, it just means less competition. Ana doesn't care. And the guys aren't gonna care either."

Gem glared. "Don't speak for them." She turned on the boys. "What're your opinions?"

Ertugrul glanced at Hutch. "Opinions about what?"

There was an awkward pause.

Lilly sighed. "Gem and Jace."

The way she said it clued Ertugrul in. Hutch looked a little confused, before finally getting.

"Pft," he rolled his eyes. "Less girls after me the better."

Ertugrul was a little more considerate, but agreed, "Seriously, though. We don't care. Who you like doesn't make who you are."

Gem still looked steamed, but Axl finally spoke up. "I really have to go." He seemed really uncomfortable. "Jace was supposed to pick James up for the afternoon. But I haven't heard from her for the last few days, and…"

Gem sighed. "We'll take care of him. Jace has just stepped out for a minute, she's been really busy with her extra classes."

He looked nervous. "I'm already really running late. Will she be here in a few minutes?"

A slight pause, before I said, casually, "about fifteen minutes. Can you stay?" It was a bit of a risk, because if he _could _stay, then we were sunk. Luckily, he couldn't.

"I'm already ten minutes late for a job interview, and I need this job, to support Jace and James." He glanced at Gem, hesitantly.

She held out her arms. "Really, we'll take him."

He handed the small bundle over to her. "I'll be back by nine. Tell Jacey to call me when she comes back."

After he left, Lilly gave the boys a really quick (and slightly inconsiderate) version of what just happened.

I glanced over at Gem, who was still steaming.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "What's wrong, Gem? Look, I'm not making light of any problems you've had in the past because of your sexuality. Really. Do you want me to hate you for who you like? Would you rather we step around you like you two are made of glass? Really, I'd have thought you would have preferred us to act like nothing's changed."

Gem's head snapped her head up. "Look!" She snapped. "My father freakin beat me because of this! Jace's parents pressured her into loveless relationships, which ended with her getting a baby. Then they kicked her out! Our lives have been hell! We've been picked on, beaten…" She bit her lip. "I'm not worried about **me**. You try that crap with me, and I'll shove it back where it came. But Jace-"

"Look," I cut in. "We hear you. We're not going to be able to fully understand what you went through. But no one is going to treat you guys poorly. None of us, anyways. We'll keep it a secret from the rest of the school if you want, but none of us are going to act any differently."

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after Ertugrul and I shot her a glance.

Gem bit her lip, glancing down at James, who was stirring. His eyes opened, blinking up at her.

"He needs his mother," she whispered. She looked at Ertugrul, eyes shining. "You get her back."

**Ertugrul's POV**

I spent the rest of the evening frantically typing.

I had just been able to use the tracking program to find Jace, and the program needed only about fifteen minutes to run before it would find her.

Then there was a tower activated.

I gave the others a quick text to meet at the factory.

Then I heard a fire alarm outside.

"Alright, everyone, to your stations. This is not a drill," a voice came over the speaker.

I stood up and headed out. It would be easy to escape once we were outside.

I ran into Gem on her way out. She had James wrapped in a bundle over her shoulder.

"He's gonna wake up," she whispered frantically, as people filed past us.

"Take him to the factory," I whispered. We started to make our way down the hall.

Then, the hall was engulfed in flames…

**Lilly's POV**

I had just gotten out when I heard screaming. Behind us, the dorms burst into flames.

Buildings all around began doing so.

"Quick, head to the cafeteria," a voice whispered.

I turned to see Eva, looking terrified.

I shook my head. "People are still in the dorms," I said, frantically. Ana, Gem, Hutch, Ertugrul, James, all of them.

"Really, you can't help them-" she paused, glancing around. "Wait, are all your friends in there?" I nodded. She sighed. "Alright, go in."

I nodded again, bolting for the door.

"They're going into the dorms!" Eva called, but I ignored her, as I ran in.

**Rose's POV**

"No, Eva, you're supposed to herd them into the cafeteria," I hissed.

She shrugged. "Well, they're in the dorms. Make of it what you will."

I shook my head. "Too many innocents are in there. We only want the Lyoko Warriors."

Something flashed across her face, before it was replaced. She shrugged. "I'm going to their factory with Jay Jay and Ty." She turned and ran.

I sighed, and turned to the buildings. More buildings were igniting all over the place, and I felt a twinge of regret.

"Lucas," I said into the cell phone, "change the target from the cafeteria. Target the dorms."

**Hutch's POV**

The place was in flames, but I was able to find Gem and Ertugrul.

"Keep him covered," I yelled to Gem. I wasn't sure, but it couldn't be good for an infant to inhale too much smoke. "Everyone!" I called to the crowds in general. "Make your way to the doors. Stay close to the ground. Get yourselves out of here!"

I began pulling Gem out of there, struggling through the panic and inferno.

"Lilly! Ana!" We called.

James had awoken by now, and was crying.

Ana burst around a corner, her hair smoking. She looked freaked. "Guys, where's-" Her eyes landed on Gem and James. "Oh thank God."

The four of reached a little known about door, one that people weren't crushing to get out of. After fiddling with the handle a little (and of course, making sure the other side wasn't on fire) we were out.

**Lilly's POV**

I found a door leading into the dorms, but it was locked. This really didn't make sense, but I didn't waste time to find out why, I just pulled the lock, and opened it.

As the crush of people began piling out, screaming, smoking, flaming, I realized that trying to get _in _would be impossible.

So I ran around to another door, which was blocked by debris in front of the door.

I pulled on some of the pieces of wood jamming the door closed. Soon I had moved enough stuff, and more people began pushing out.

I was able to cram myself in this time, and was about to go find the others, when I was stopped by a cry.

Partway up the stairs, a sixth grader had tripped and fallen. Her ankle was hurt bad.

The heat was getting sweltering, and parts of the ceiling were falling in. I wanted nothing more than to find the others and get out.

But the girl kept getting kicked by the people, fighting to get out. It wouldn't be possible for her to get out on her own…

I took a deep breath, to steady myself. "Part of being a Lyoko Warrior is running in when others run out."

I ran to the bottom of the stairs, and pushed my way to where she was.

"Come on," I yelled, pulling her up, and leading her to the exit. "Get to the forest, that's where our safe stations are."

I then got a text from Hutch.

**We're almost out. Get out.**

I breathed a sigh of relief.

The crowds were thinning out, but the inferno was getting much worse.

I waited for everyone at the door to be out, before leaving.

I ran to where my group was supposed to meet. The last thing we needed was to be counted missing, and have people die trying to rescue us.

"39, 40," the math teacher counted. "All are here and accounted for," she said, into her walkie-talkie.

More relief washed over me, as the same call was echoed by the teachers, through the walkie-talkie.

"Miss Thayson," I told the math teacher. "I'm here. I'm not in the building. Remember that."

She nodded distractedly.

_Good, _I thought. Now even if we were found missing, hopefully they wouldn't check anywhere on fire.

I slipped away, and ran toward the forest.

Behind me, I heard an explosion.

**Gem's POV**

After being counted as "here and accounted for", the rest of us grouped up and ran to the forest.

Hutch wanted to text Lilly again, but he had dropped his phone. Mine was in my dorm, Ertugrul's was out of battery, and Ana had lost hers, so we just hoped that Lilly was okay.

Ana glanced back as we heard an Earth shattering explosion.

I think someone screamed. It was either Ana or me. James definitely did too. He was hysterical. I was close to as well.

"Oh my GOD!" Ana screamed, tears streaming down her face. "What if people were still inside!"

"Inside" was a reference to the dorm building. Or what was the dorm building. It now resembled a two inch pile of flaming ash.

I shook my head, trying to stay level headed, even though I knew there were tears in my eyes too. I could handle X.A.N.A. attacks that targeted us, but this widespread attack targeted so many innocents…

"Don't think about that. Just run. We need to get to the factory, Ana."

We were almost there now…

**Lilly's POV**

My phone rang. I picked up, hoping to God that it was one of my friends.

Instead I got Lucas.

_Just be glad he's alive. _I told myself.

"Hey, Lilly," his voice said.

"Uh, hey," I said. If he started questioning me on why I wasn't in my group, I'd hang up.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were in the dorms."

"No, I made it out. Everyone else did, too, according to the teachers."

There was a pause, before the phone hung up.

I tried to convince myself that it wasn't because the phone was destroyed. It was just because a teacher told him to hang up.

Yeah, that was it.

I didn't need to worry about Lucas and his little gang now.

**Ana's POV**

_No one was in there. No one was in there. No one was in there. No one was in there._

I tried to convince myself. There would be time for cold hard facts after the tower was deactivated.

Then I smelt smoke. I glanced behind me, and saw that the fire seemed to be getting brighter.

"Damnit!" Hutch yelled. "The forest is on fire! We have to hurry, guys."

We quickened our pace.

**Rose's POV**

I watched from a distance, as the smoke herded the groups deeper into the forest.

The bombing hadn't worked, they had gotten out in time. It was time to move on to plan B.

The fire was rigged to send them to the Lyoko Factory. This wasn't particularly _good, _but it would work.

We'd be able to burn down the Lyoko Factory and the Lyoko Warriors in one blast.

I texted Jay Jay, Ty, and Eva to clear out of the factory.

**Dorm bombing failed to acquire goal. Evacuate the factory ASAP. They are coming**

**Hutch's POV**

We ran until we reached the factory, and bolted for the elevator.

When we reached the bottom, Ana and I ran for the scanners. Gem gave James to Ertugrul, and followed us. We were in Lyoko a second later.

The tower wasn't heavily protected, which seemed strange, but I paid it no mind.

**Ertugrul's POV**

"There aren't too many monsters. That's good. Head for the tower."

I tried to sound sincere, but it was hard. It wasn't difficult to infer that the lack of monsters on Lyoko was due to the fact that X.A.N.A. had planned to kill us in the fire.

Something about that was disconcerting.

Just then, I receive a message on my computer.

It reported that the search for Jace was successful, but it needed a certain chip to run the retrieval program.

I knew the chip was in a certain place in the factory above, so I scooped up James, and bolted into the elevator.

I nearly ran into Lilly, as the elevator came to a halt, and the door opened.

"Oh my God," she breathed, when she saw me. "You're alright."

I nodded. "The others are in Lyoko. I need to find something. Are the people in the dorms alright?" My sentences came in short, breathless sentences.

"Do they need my help? Do _you_ need my help? Everyone was evacuated in time. There are people coming. The forest fires are herding them here."

"They're fine on Lyoko. I don't really need too much help, I just need to find a chip. Relieved to hear it. Can you make sure that the people who get here are safe?"

She nodded. "I'll take James," she said. "There's a better chance you'll find it, and you don't need to be weighed down."

I nodded my thanks, before heading out. I climbed the staircase to the second floor, and turned into a room, which held a pile of boxes.

I combed through the box I knew the chip was.

"Come on come on come on come on," I hissed. I couldn't find it. It HAD to be here, but a few more minutes of searching confirmed my fear.

It wasn't here.

I shook my head, and headed back to the elevator. I'd find it later, when so many lives weren't at stake.

**Ana's POV**

My head wasn't about me. I should have focused, but all I could see were the faces of my dorm mates, some of which I feared may have died. A small part of me thanked God that I had sent Sita out. I knew she could take care of herself.

But I was still very worried…

"Damnit, Ana!" Gem yelled, as an arrow of hers zipped past my head. "There may not be a lot of monsters, but there are enough to kill you if you don't pay attention!"

I blasted a shot, but it didn't come close to its target. I began running, but my head wasn't on my shoulders.

"Ana, look out!" Hutch yelled. "Megatank coming your-"

The next thing I knew, I was in the scanner. I had been devirtualized.

I froze for a moment, as the realization sunk in. It hit with a force harder than anything. The school was on fire. With me out of Lyoko, X.A.N.A. could wipe out the planet with these flames.

We were defenseless to stop him.

I was shaking all over, trying to wrap my head around it. Then I was sick on the factory floor, as I dissolved into tears.

We had lost.

**I was gonna finish up this attack, but decided it was better to leave it here. Because I'm evil. Mwahahaha!**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't do too much POV switching. It just worked better for this chapter.**

**I had to handle a few things in the earlier part of this chapter. Not sure how well I did, but I hope that no one is offended, and that it's satisfactory.**

**To AlwaysRoshuki, I hope I did Jace's brother well enough. Not sure what age he's supposed to be, but I just needed to move the plot a little.**

**To Invader Tyleana, don't worry, Ana will get to deactivate a tower! It may seem like I'm not letting her do anything, but it's just as the plot needs it.**

**Please review! To those who own the OCs I'm using, tell me how I'm doing!**


End file.
